No Stay
by Sweet Possum
Summary: D.J and Steve, who slack off, are in charge of the twins, but loose them. Michelle ruins Steffany's date, and Joey is sick.
1. Chapter 1

**A few weeks after Michelle's amnesia, DJ and Steve are dating again, which puts everything like it was before, only a little different since it's so sudden. DJ is then in charge of the twins as Jessie, Becky, and Danny go on a little trip, as Joe is sick. But will D.J. concentrate on Nikki and Alex, or Steve? Mean while, Michelle is feeling left out as she watches Steffany go on dates, the little sister is the one to mess it up.** **So read my first Full House fic! It's gonna be like a regular episode.**

**No Stay**

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" Nicki and Alex exclaimed as they ran over and hopped onto the bed where Jessie lay. They started jumping on him happily. "Wake up, daddy!"

"Woe, what are you doing up?" confused Jessie asked.

"Jessie, it's 11:00 in the morning," Becky said with a smile right next to the door.

"11:00?" Jessie sat up.

"You overslept," Nicki said.

"We want you up," Alex said.

Jessie smiled, and aimed his arms for the boys. "Of course you do," he said, hugging them.

_**Theme Song Starts, then ends.**_

Michelle walked right into the kitchen, where Steffany sat at the table, talking to some person happily. "Really?" Steffany asked excitedly. "You really want me to?"

"Steffany," Michelle started, but rolled her eyes after noticing that it was a boy her older sister was talking to.

"Ok, so I'll see you tomorrow? Ok...great. Bye." She hung up.

"You gotta get a life."

Steffany gave her an annoyed look. "Michelle, that was Tony. He asked me on a date. Isn't that great?"

"Great for you. For me, it's kind of creepy."

"You'll understand when you get older."

"Oh, I understand. At age 12, girls obsess over boys so much."

"Tony isn't just a boy, Michelle."

"I don't think that really matters."

Steffany gave her little sister a glare when Jessie and Becky came in with their twins.

"I think the boys are hungry," Becky told Jessie, who was holding the twins.

"Ok, no problem," said Jessie, "I'll get them lunch right away." He suddenly got a confused look on his face when he saw his two nieces, who were staring at him. "Wait a minute, aren't you girls suppose to be at school."

"It's President's Day," said Michelle. "We always get off on that day."

"Right, I knew that."

"Jessie, are you sure you got enough sleep last night?" Becky asked.

"Of course I did," Jessie replied as he put the twins down. "I always go to bed on time."

"Then how come your acting out of it?"

"Your treating me like a child. Look, I'm fine."

"Fine enough to go across the city with Danny and I?"

"What?"

"Danny and I are doing our show downtown this Saturday, and I was hoping you would come."

Jessie smiled. "Of course I'll go, right boys?" He turned around to the boys who were at the table.

"We're hungry," said Nicki.

"Right, I'll get you your lunch right now."

There was suddenly a big sneeze as Joey entered the kitchen with Danny. "Joey, are you sure you're ok?" Danny asked.

"I'm fine," he replied, then sneezed again.

"No, I don't think you'll be able to watch the twins this Saturday."

"How do you know I'll be sick for that long?"

"One of my Danny Tanner senses."

Joey gave a small grin, knowing that Danny was right.

"I'll ask D.J. to watch them. Oh Jessie, are you going with us this Saturday."

"Yep," he replied, "and I won't be tired."

"Good."

"Hey everybody!" Steve said happily as he walked in with D.J.

"Hey," everyone replied.

"Oh D.J., could you watch the twins this Saturday?" Danny asked. "Joey's sick, and he can't."

"Sure," D.J. replied.

"Oh maybe I can help you, D.J.," Steve said.

"Yeah!" D.J. exclaimed.

"Just as long as when I get back, all the food will be where it was when I left," Danny said.

**...**

Steffany sat on the couch in the living room, as her little sister came in.

"What are you doing?" Michelle asked curiously, looking at her older sister, who seemed to be deep in thought.

"I'm thinking of what I can wear for my date tomorrow," she replied. "What do you think: blue or pink dress?"

"You're really obsessed about this date."

"Michelle, this date is a big deal for me. I happen to really like Tony.

"You like every guy you go on a date with. Which means..." She paused to think for a second, "not a lot of boys to like."

Steffany gave her a glare. Sometimes little sisters were pains. Michelle could be very annoying sometimes, and not supportive.

"I think we rehearsed really well," Danny said, as he and Becky walked in.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Becky__replied. "After all, we rehearsed it ten times."

"Practice makes perfect."

"Hey Aunt Becky," Steffany started, "do you think you could take me to the mall? I have to get something to wear for my date."

"Oh sure, Steff," she replied, as she started walking toward the door with the 12 year old. "I'm the queen of picking date clothes."

Michelle was giving this look at them, that concerned Danny.

"Michelle, do you wanna go shopping, too?" he asked.

The eight year old turned to her father. "No." She started walking toward the stairs. "I think I'll go to my room."

D.J. and Steve came walking in the living room. "Hey dad," she greeted Danny.

"Hey D.J. Did you remember that you're watching the twins tomorrow night?"

"Uhh..."

"D.J., remember, we have a date tomorrow," Steve whispered.

"I know."

"Is something wrong, D.J.?" Danny asked.

"Uhh...no. Nothing's wrong at all. I just thought...that...that...Steve and I could go buy some books for them. They love the books."

"Oh, ok."

D.J. and Steve started walking toward the door. "I don't know what to do," D.J. told her boyfriend. "I totally forgot it was tomorrow."

"I guess we'll have to go on a date next week."

"I guess so."

The next day and evening, Danny, Becky, and Jessie said their goodbyes to leave so they could do their show the next morning. Danny told the children to stay safe, and to listen to Joey. After they left, Steffany was ready to talk.

"Ok, now it's time for me to get changed," she said, as she was heading up stairs. "I only have an hour til Tony shows up for our date."

Michelle rolled her eyes at that, and went up the stairs also.

Steve decided to help out D.J. with the babysitting, even though they secretly decided they were going to get the twins in bed early, and start their date here.

"Ok, so what are we going to do first?" Steve asked.

"Well," D.J. started, "first they'll probably beg us to play with them," she looked down at the twins who were playing together, "then we'll have to get something for them to eat, then we can put a movie on for them, and it's off to bed."

"Nice try," Alex smart-mouthed D.J.

"We are not going to bed until mommy and daddy get home," Nicki added.

"You guys, they won't be back til tomorrow."

"You're kidding us."

Joey, who was in his room, sitting on the bed reading some comics, started sneezing hard. But he tried to be positive, as he read the funny stuff. "You guys ok down...AHHchoo!"

"We're fine, Joey!" D.J. called.

"Man, it's not really fun to read stuff when you're sick."

It was an hour later, and the doorbell rang. D.J. came up, opened the door, and saw a 12 year old boy.

"Hi, I'm here for Steffany," he said.

D.J. smiled. "Hold on a second. Steffany, Tony is here!"

Steffany finally came to the door, with a sandy colored, glittery dress on. Her hair was half up, and she had some shiny lip gloss, and bright eye-shadow.

Tony was wide-eyed at her beauty. "You look great," he said.

"Thanks," she replied, "you do, too."

"So you ready to go?"

"You betch ya." She then turned to D.J. "We're going out for pizza."

"Sounds like fun," her older sister replied.

And they left.

D.J. then went back in the living room.

After Tony's mom drove the couple to the pizza place, the two walked in, and got in line.

"You sit down and relax," Tony said, "I'll go get us a reservation."

"Ok," Steffany smiled, and sat down. She was really excited about her date, and couldn't wait to just get a table.

It didn't take too long for Tony to tell Steffany to get up, because they got a table After they sat down, and ordered their drinks, Tony said, "you know what I'm sorry. I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

"It's ok, go ahead," she replied. She didn't care. She was just too excited about the date. She sat their patiently, when she heard a strange sound. She looked around, wondering what it was, when...

"Hey!" a voice greeted, as an eight year old girl popped from across from Steffany.

"Michelle, what are you doing here?!"

"Ordering dinner."

"How did you get here? When did you get here?"

"I climbed out my window, and snuck into Tony's mom's car."

"Michelle you have to leave. I have a date. You know that!"

"Well, duh. You told me like a hundred times."

Tony then came back. "I'm back, Steffany. Woe, who's this?"

Steffany rolled her eyes and sighed. "This is my sister, Michelle."

"Oh...hi."

Michelle smiled. "Good evening, Tony."

"Steffany, what is she doing here?"

Steffany didn't know what to say. All she did, was gave a worried face, knowing that this was not good, and her little sister would bug her like she always does.

Michelle just sat there, smiling like she was the most innocent child on Earth.

**Commercial Break**


	2. Chapter 2

**No Stay**

"What is she doing here?" Tony asked Steffany.

"I don't know, but she's NOT staying," Steffany replied, as she got up and walked Michelle away to talk. "Michelle, just get out of here. You're ruining everything."

"Hey," Michelle started, "you didn't say a date had to be just two people. I think I will enjoy this."

"Michelle, I'm being serious. Now get out of here until the date's over."

"Is everything ok?" Tony asked, as he appeared there.

"Oh, everything's fine."

"Yes," said Michelle, "everything's fine. My older sister loves me so much, that even a date can't keep her away from me." She walked back over at the table and sat down.

"Well, she is cute," Tony said.

"She is?" Steffany asked.

"Sure. Just like you're cute."

Steffany smiled at the comment.

D.J. and Steve were both sitting on the couch, talking and laughing. "That is so funny, Steve!" D.J. laughed, along with her boyfriend.

Niki and Alex got annoyed, so they both walked up to the lovers. "Play with us," Niki commanded.

But they didn't reply, and kept talking and laughing.

"They're too destructed," Alex said to his twin brother.

Niki suddenly threw a ball at the two, getting their attention.

"Hey!" D.J. exclaimed.

"Play with us!" they both said.

"Oh, I think we're ignoring them," Steve said.

"I'm sorry you guys," D.J. said. "What do you want to do."

"Play with farm animals," Niki replied, and walked over to the toy farm house with Alex.

"You can be the cow," Alex said, as he looked over at the two, who were suddenly distracted again.

"So annoying!" Niki exclaimed. "Guys, play with us."

"Can't you play together?" D.J. finally asked.

"No, we want you," said Alex.

"Go play with Commit, we'll be there in a minuet."

The twins nodded at each other, knowing it wasn't going to happen And they kept trying their best to get D.J. and Steve's attention, and nothing seemed to work, which got them even more angry.

"D.J. no fun anymore," said Alex.

"I know," Niki agreed, "lets leave."

"Right behind you, brother." They both then walked to the door, and went out of the house.

About five minuets later, D.J. then got the sense knocked into her. "Wait a minuet," she said, as she stood up. "Where's Niki and Alex?"

"I thought they were over there playing with Commit," Steve said.

"They're not." She then gasped. "Oh no!" She walked up to the open door. "The twins escaped! Steve I knew this was a bad idea to start talking about your jokes."

"Hey, you're the one who asked me to say them," Steve said firmly, as he stood up and walked up to her.

"Yeah, but you knew we were watching the twins. You should have stopped me."

"Well, they're your cousins. You were in charge of them."

There was a pause. "You're right. We've gotta find them!"

"Alright, lets go." And they left the house.

Niki and Alex went further then they had ever gone before together. They finally got to the road, and as smart as they were, they looked both ways before crossing, then walked across, right before a car came. "This is more fun," said Alex.

"Got that right," Alex agreed.

Back at Steffany's date, Michelle was blabbing on about herself to Tony, as Steffany had a very annoyed and bored look on her face.

"I love ice cream. You gonna order desert?" Michelle asked the kind boy.

"Nah, I had enough to eat, but thank you."

"You're very welcome."

"That's it!" Steffany cried, and got up and pulled Michelle near the restrooms. "Michelle, I can't believe you! You ruined my date!"

"What are you talking about? I think Tony is a very interesting guy, don't you?"

"Michelle, this is my date, not yours! You know I like Tony!"

"So it's one date, big deal."

"It is a big deal! I've been looking forward to this date. And you ruined it! You're the worse little sister ever!"

Michelle gave a hurtful look on her face, when Steffany's phone started ringing.

"Hello," Steffany answered.

"Steff, it's D.J.," the older sister replied. "You have got to get back here now. Niki and Alex went missing!"

"What? How?"

"They got out of the house when I wasn't looking. But don't worry about that. You have to help us look for them."

"Ok, I'll be right there." And after she told Tony the news, she went off with Michelle, to go look for the twins.

The twins then came to a tree, and started running all over the place. "Can't catch me!" Alex cried, as he dodged from his brother.

"This is way more fun," Niki said, as he chased his brother.

"Niki, Alex!" D.J. called.

"D.J., do you think they got a cross the road?" Steve wondered.

"Oh no, I hope not! Niki! Alex!"

"We're here," Steffany said as she ran over with quite Michelle.

"Oh good. I have no idea where they went. Steve suggested they went across the road, but that's so dangerous, and I hope they didn't get that far."

"But D.J. we searched everywhere around the house," Steve said. "They might have gone across."

D.J. sighed.

"Come on, we'll get in my car." And all four of them ran into the vehicle.

At the Tanner's house, Joey came out from his room, and started calling the girls. "D.J.? Michelle? You here?" He wondered where they were, but he was too sick to even guess. He then sat on the sofa, grabbed the remote, and turned the TV on. It was a cartoon show, and Joey started laughing at it before a big sneeze.

"They couldn't have gotten far," D.J. said.

Steve continued driving down the road, as the others searched through the windows.

Michelle, though, didn't say a word to Steffany since the incident in the restaurant.

Niki and Alex were still running, when they suddenly saw that it was getting dark. So they both sat down, side by side each other. "I'm scared," Niki said.

"Me too," Alex said, as he and his brother both hugged.

"Look!" D.J. exclaimed. "There they are!"

"Where, where?" Steve asked.

"Over there!" she pointed, and got out of the car, and ran over to her cousins. "Niki, Alex!"

They both looked over, and saw D.J. coming. They both gasped, and stood up.

D.J. finally got there, and hugged them. "I'm so sorry. Are you ok?"

"Take us home, please," Niki replied.

And the others came down, and hugged them as well.

**Commercial Break**


	3. Chapter 3

**No Stay**

Joey got curious when he heard the door opened, and saw the gang come in the house. "Hey," he started, and let out a sneeze. "Where have you been?"

"Joey, there's something I have to tell you," D.J. said. "I sort of lost the twins. But don't worry. I found them."

"Oh...Ahhchoo! Ok. I'm going back to bed."

He must have been really sick. Everyone was relieved.

"Niki, Alex," D.J. started, "I'm really sorry I ignored you. Please forgive me?"

"We forgive you," they both said together.

"Oh good." She hugged them. "Let's get something to eat."

"Yay!" And they ran into the kitchen, as D.J. and Steve followed.

Steffany was still in the room, and she got curious when she saw sad Michelle still there. She sighed, and walked up to her. "Michelle, I'm sorry I yelled at you."

She looked at her. "You are?"

"Yes, it wasn't right. And I'm sorry."

She was relieved.

"But I don't get it. Why did you do that? Why did you ruin my date?"

Michelle sighed, and started to walk the other way. "I...I don't know how to put it. But..." she turned back to her older sister, "I miss you."

"You miss me?"

"Yes. You're so obsessed with boys, and always wanting to go on dates, that you forgot about me. You don't like to play with me anymore."

"Oh Michelle. I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way. But that's no reason to come and ruin my date."

"I know."

"Tell you what. I'll try more harder to pay more attention to you. And if you ever feel that way again, tell me. Ok?"

Michelle smiled. "Ok." And she hugged her older sister.

**THE END**

**Well, this was my first Full House story, so I'm sorry if it's not that good. Please review, and tell me what you think. But if I don't get a review, I probably won't do a lot of Full House stories. **


End file.
